


A Bit Shaken Up

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith could destroy you with a wink, M/M, Secret Agent Shiro AU, Shiro you're so weak, Villain Keith AU, You'll never be James Bond, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m an agent and you’re an evil mastermind and I was assigned to kill you but now you have me hostage and oh god you’re hot.” AU</p><p>In which Shiro is the best in the corporation until it comes to Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Shaken Up

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Shiro will be the one whose shaken and not stirred....  
> Ill see myself out

“Shiro I have another mission for you.” Allura walked over to him, tossing a folder at him. Despite Shiro just getting back from his last secret mission, he was put on yet another one. It couldn’t be helped though when you’re the best in the business. Shiro flipped through the folder before nodding at his superior. Shiro was used to getting the dangerous missions by now. If anyone else was to go on this mission, they would most likely die.

Shiro walked towards the mission room, slowly stripping off his clothes along the way. It didn’t matter that he was down to his boxers now, this kind of thing happened so often that no one cared anymore. It wasn’t uncommon to see the agent walk around half nude, most of the time his clothes were destroyed due to his missions. He went through at least twenty suits every month.

“Ah Shiro, I knew you’d be coming by soon. Ready for your next mission?” Coran searched Shiro over quickly for any injuries. He was the companies own personal doctor, believe it or not, but he was the most worked around here. Shiro had the pleasure of seeing him almost every day. Once he received the okay from Coran to continue his mission he left to go to the gadget room.

“Over there in the corner Shiro. Your new suit is over there as well with all your equipment.” Pidge had already grown used to Shiro showing up constantly for new gear being the top agent and all. She now had an area dedicated to the gadgets he would need in order to complete his mission. Pidge was the genius of the corporation, she had even made Shiro’s prosthetic arm, somehow making it able to become a weapon. Everyone called her their little Einstein, much to her hatred. Shiro waved happily at her as he pulled on the new suit and hid his gadgets all over his body. Judging by how lethal the weapons were, he guessed this mission would be difficult. Shiro left the gadget room going towards his motorcycle, Black.

Throughout all his missions his cycle was the only thing to not blow up. Shiro's had him for over five years now, receiving him as a present for leaving the air force. When Shiro joined the corporation after his accident, Pidge and Hunk modified Black making it suitable to come with Shiro on missions. Shiro revved the motorcycle slightly before speeding out of the garage. Details of his mission popped up on the cycles screen, informing Shiro of everything he needed to know.

Unlike Shiro's others missions, this one will be a simple capture and bring in. There’s been a man named Keith who has been selling deadly weapons to villains. The weapons are very similar to the ones at the corporation. Apparently, he is able to reverse engineer the items after just one look at them. Shiro's mission is to detain him and bring him into the corporation for recruitment. It’s better to have this man as an ally instead of an enemy. Sources show that he’s only in it for the money anyways so convincing him should be simple. If not, well, that’s what Shiro’s weapons are for. 

Black sped down the highway before pulling off down an unmarked street. Eventually, Shiro arrived at a building that appeared to be abandoned but he knew better. He parked Black in a secluded spot before walking around the building, looking for an entrance. Shiro glanced up the building and noticed the second story window was open. He let out a long sigh before rolling up his sleeves and climbing up the fire escape. The window wasn’t near it but he could just shimmy himself across. Once he reached the second story Shiro climbed to the ledge and took a deep breath before jumping and grabbing onto the side of the window. He easily pulled himself inside quietly and looked around the room for anyone. 

There was soft clanking coming from a room down the hallway. Shiro assumed that’s where Keith would be and drew his pistol. He could never be too careful. Shiro made his way down the hallway before slowly opening the door. Standing in the middle of many gadgets was a young man, looking no older than nineteen. His purple eyes carefully aligned the pieces onto one another, doing his best to keep his hands steady. He stopped briefly to push his long black hair into a ponytail and continued his work. Shiro felt the air catch in his throat as he stared at him. He was attractive, there was no doubt about it. Maybe after he arrested him and brought him back to the corporation he could get coffee with him or even… Shiro shook the thoughts from his head as he entered the room unnoticed. He had a mission to complete right now, dating could happen later. Keith continued his work not noticing the lion behind him. In one swift move, Shiro had his arms behind his back with his face into the table. It took him a moment to register that he had in fact just been captured.

“I’m from the Voltron corporation. We would like to have some words with you, Keith.” Keith scowled and tried to struggle against the man. Shiro only rolled his eyes and pressed down on him harder, using his weight to keep him still. It was always annoying when they tried to fight him. 

“Calm down I won’t kill you as long as you corporate with me. Now let’s-“ Shiro cut himself off with a soft groan as Keith grinded back to his pelvis. Before he could realize the trap his grip had already loosened enough for Keith to break free. He grabbed a device from the table and stabbed Shiro in the neck. The older man shivered briefly before collapsing to the floor. Keith looked down at the man and sneered at him. How pathetic to be defeated just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

Keith dragged Shiro towards a chair and tied his arms behind it. There was no point in killing him when he would be gone before he awoke. He walked back over to the table and continued his project, nearly finishing it before there was a soft chuckle.

“That was a dirty move, Keith.” Shiro was smirking at him from the chair. Keith couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling as he finished the gadget.

“I wasn’t the one that fell for it now was I?” That earned him another laugh as he started packing his items.

“Not every day that a villain is as cute as you.” Keith stopped briefly packing his items. He turned around to give the agent a piece of his mind only to find him standing in front of him, his metal arm glowing purple. Of course, rope wasn’t going to keep him down forever. Keith mentally cursed himself as he tried to reach for his weapon from before, only to be subdued by Shiro.

“Now again, I’m here to offer you a job. We’re willing to pay you double of what you make now. Are you interested? If not, we’ll have to arrest you.” Keith groaned to himself, looking back at the man on top of him once more.

“I don’t really have a choice now do I?” Shiro smiled at him and helped him to his feet, leading him out the building and to his motorcycle.

“You’ll love it there; we have all the toys you’d love to play with.” Shiro handed him a helmet as he got on Black, patting the seat behind him.

“I think I’ve already found a toy I want to play with.” Keith smiled as Shiro's face turned a shade of pink, earning a cough from him. He put on the helmet and hopped onto the back of the cycle. He could easily knock the man out once more and leave but first, he’d like to see just what kind of a place Voltron was.


End file.
